I'm Taking Care of You
by CelestialSprout
Summary: Yuri is helping Otabek with this splits when things take an unexpected turn. Oneshot Otayuri fluff. Hurt/comfort, fainting, and mild injury.


Hi everyone! I hope you like this short story of Otabek and Yuri P. I ship them so hard and I'm still freaking out about the full "Welcome to the Madness" video. I pray to the universe that Otayuri will be canon. All characters belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy!

—

"Hey stop that! Use your scratching post instead!" Yuri scolded his cat who was clawing at the yoga mats on the floor. Meowing loudly the Persian walked towards it's cat tree, pretending like it wasn't following orders. Otabek chuckled at the sight and sat cross-legged on his mat. _How is he even a figure skater when he can't even cross his legs properly?_ Yuri pondered.

The two men sat in the living room of the apartment they shared. Otabek moved his home rink to Russia so that he could be close to Yuri as being in a long distance relationship was too tough for them (although Yuri would never admit it).

"Ok you need to do some warm up stretches first," Yuri told his boyfriend "then we'll get into the splits."

"Like this?" Otabek asked, wincing slightly.

"Not really… how are you even a figure skater?" Yuri teased. "It's better, but more like this." He kneeled down and grabbed the older man's legs, spreading them further apart. "You need to shift your hips back."

He moved his slender fingers along Otabek's inner thighs to help guide him to the right position. _He is really muscular though_ Yuri thought, his eyes entranced as they followed the lines of tight muscle. Suddenly the teenager's hand slipped and he lightly brushed Otabek's crotch. With a gasp the dark haired man instinctively brought his legs up to his chest, hitting Yuri in the face with his knee.

"Argh! What the hell?!" Yuri shouted as he jumped up, grabbing his nose. When he pulled his hand away it was glistening red with his blood. The colour in his face vanished completely and he swayed, threatening to faint. Otabek sprang up to stand behind him and tightly held onto his shoulders. The Russian's head rolled back onto his boyfriend's chest as a quiet moan escaped his lips.

"Easy now, there we go." Otabek whispered as he slowly lowered them both to the floor.

"Ugh… What happened Beka?" his whimper barely audible. Green eyes glazed over and desperately tried to focus on anything to help him keep conscious. The Kazakh man carefully lowered Yuri's head so he was resting on the yoga mat.

"Hold on, I'll go get some tissues. Don't move." Otabek swiftly walked to the kitchen where he retrieved a box of tissues, a damp cloth, and a glass of orange juice. He sat behind Yuri and propped his head on his lap, gently pressing the tissues to his bloodied face. His eyes widened as a wave of panic washed over him when he felt Yuri go limp in his arms. "Yuri? Hey Yuri! Damn he passed out." His hands shook slightly as he gingerly stroked Yuri's long hair out of the way. Grabbing the damp cloth he placed it on Yuri's forehead, noticing how his brow is relaxed and not so furrowed like it usually is. He looks so peaceful like this Otabek mused. His tongue glided over his soft lips subconsciously. The urge to kiss his boyfriend was overwhelming but he wanted their first time to be special so, begrudgingly, he buried those feelings. Yuri moaned softly at his touch and shifted his head as if he was trying to shake himself awake. The friction coupled with hearing him moan caused Otabek to inhale sharply and pray that Yuri couldn't feel his hardening erection. Emerald eyes slowly focused on soft brown ones as Yuri came to.

"Hey Yura. How are you feeling?" His voice was soft and tinged with unease. Yuri looked up, his eyes wide with the realization of what happened. Hot tears surfaced as feelings of frustration and shame set in, and he uttered a strangled gasp in an effort to respond. Drawing in a deep breath he bit his lip to suppress his emotions, closed his eyes, and turned his head so his tears wouldn't betray him. Seeing Yuri cry pulled on Otabek's heartstrings, but all he could do now was reassure him. "Everything is alright Yura, just breath and relax. You fainted but I'm taking care of you."

Once Yuri was cleaned up Otabek brought the orange juice to the fairer man's lips. "Can you drink this?" Yuri groaned and slowly sat up while Otabek placed the cloth on the back of Yuri's neck. Pausing for what seemed like minutes he finally accepted the glass. He took a sip of the juice while Otabek lovingly rubbed his shoulders, a look of concern painted across his normally stoic face.

When the teen was coherent enough he turned around and asked again, "What happened?"

Otabek let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Sorry Yura I bashed you in the face when you…" He shifted his gaze, too embarrassed to say anything further.

Yuri rubbed the back of his head, still dazed, "When I what?"

Otabek narrowed his eyes and look of confusion flashed across his face. "Uhh it doesn't matter. I was startled and I didn't mean to hurt you. Is your nose alright?"

Yuri gingerly pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "I don't think it's broken. I'll go get some ice."

"I'll get it for you. Can you stand?"

"Of course I can stand!" Yuri yelled defensively, but the older man was prepared to help if necessary. Yuri carefully rose to his feet and walked over to rest on the kitchen chair while Otabek prepared an ice pack. He sat beside him and placed the cool compress to Yuri's bruising face.

"I can do that myself!" Yuri snapped as he snatched the compress out of his boyfriend's hand. Sounding more harsh than he intended he added a quiet "Thank you though."

"I didn't know the Ice Tiger of Russia is squeamish around blood." The dark haired man joked with a coy smile in an attempt to lighten the mood. However, a pang of unease hit him as Yuri shot him a look mixed with hurt and anger.

"Shut up asshole," He hid his face behind the compress and mumbled "only when it's my own blood."

Otabek rubbed Yuri's back to comfort him. "I'm sorry Yura. You still look pale, do you want to lie down?" he proposed, knowing what the answer would be anyways.

"I'm fine. Lets watch a movie." Yuri replied coldly. As he got up he swayed slightly, holding onto the back of his chair for support. Otabek raised an eyebrow at him and the other man responded with a warning glare.

A documentary about big cats was chosen and the two men sat together on the couch. Twenty minutes into the movie Otabek felt a weight on his shoulder. The blonde man had fallen unconscious. He carefully lowered Yuri's head onto his lap, grabbed a cheetah print blanket, and draped it over the figure skater. A smile graced his lips as he softly stroked silky blonde hair with his fingertips. Yuri stirred at his touch and curled into him, lightly nuzzling his thigh. _Even with a bruised face he is beautiful_ he thought as he looked upon his stubborn boyfriend's delicate features. The cat peaked out from behind it's perch and decided that they wanted attention too. The feline made it's way over to the couch and jumped onto the empty space, curling up and purring when Otabek stroked it's long fur. Otabek smiled and stifled a laugh as he couldn't help but think how these two looked so similar.

—

Thank you for reading! So what did you think? This is my first fanfic so any constructive comments are appreciated! I love the thought of Yuri feeling conflicted for showing "weakness" since he feels like he needs to be so tough all the time.


End file.
